A Little Princess Brought Us Together
by ChrystalMart
Summary: Kurt gets a surprise while at the mall...
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG (at least for now)

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Kurt, Shelby, Beth, Puck and Blaine appears Pre Puck/Kurt

Genre: Fluff, angst

Warning: none that I can think of... pre-Puck/Kurt

Spoilers: Know up until "Silly Little Love Songs"

Disclaimer: I do not own this show, or characters just borrowing them for a little while.

Author Notes: This is a fill to an awesome .com/glee_angst_?thread=8083879#t8083879 hope it is okay.

Word Count: 1,395

Summary: Kurt gets a surprise while at the mall...

It hurt.

That was what Kurt was thinking as he wondered away from where Blaine was standing in front of the checkout face to face with the boy, Kurt shuddered, that he was in love with. God if there was a higher power than he or she was cruel. They finally allow Kurt to meet an attractive GAY boy and he falls in love with someone else. Whatever Kurt didn't want to think about it anymore he was wondering around and when he glanced up he saw that he was in another part of the store from the looks of it, it was the children's part. As Kurt turned to make his way back into the adult part he froze because there looking through the racks was none other than Shelby Corcoran ex coach of Vocal Adrenaline and mom of Quinn and Puck's daughter Beth who was sitting in her stroller holding what Kurt couldn't help but smile at was a plush pink dinosaur. Before Kurt realized what he was doing he found himself standing in front of Shelby as she glanced at him smiling "You're Kurt right from New Directions?"

Kurt smiled "Yes", he said glancing at Beth she had tiffs of blonde curls and bright hazel eyes. She looked up at Kurt and smiled holding out her little hand which Kurt who got down to the ground took she held onto his finger and cocked her head aside looking at him.

"She likes you", Shelby said.

Kurt was entranced by this little girl he couldn't believe just how much she had grown.

"She's nine months" Shelby said looking down as Beth handed her toy to Kurt.

He took it and smiled "Thank you Beth." he said and the little girl smiled lovingly up at him.

Shelby smiled and spoke" Kurt" she said and Kurt glanced up at her." Would you mind keeping an eye on her? I need to use the restroom and I know you would be trustworthy, I saw how you were with both Quinn and Beth at the hospital."

"I would love to" Kurt said reaching out to pick up Beth from the stroller but before he did he looked to Shelby silently asking permission she shook her head in the affirmative.

"I will be back soon thank you Kurt" Shelby said leaving the store to use the restroom. Kurt pulled Beth into his arms and pushed the stroller out of the store and towards an empty bench where he could sit with her.

Beth clung to Kurt as he sat down and placed her facing him in his lap "Wow" he said taking the time to really look at her. "You look so much like Quinn and Puck," Beth for her part was focusing on playing with the buttons on Kurt's jacket it was so weird Beth had been so apart of his life once Quinn had moved in with Mercedes the three of them became inseparable Kurt loved talking to Beth and he and Quinn would play music for her and talk to her. When she had told Kurt that she was definitely going to give her up for adoption Kurt had been heartbroken. He had secretly been buying the cutest baby clothes anytime he saw them. He remembered that day Beth was born before going back he snuck into Quinn's room she was finally napping but they had left Beth in there he walked over to the cart where she lay and couldn't take his eyes away she was so small and perfect. She opened her eyes and looked right into Kurt's and Kurt knew he had never loved a girl as much as he did this baby girl. It also confirmed that he definitely wanted kids one day.

As he sat there looking at Beth he began to wonder just how Puck was dealing. Quinn and he had spoken over the summer and she had told Kurt that she had loved and always would love Beth but that she knew that she could never have given her what she needed. It would have been selfish for them to raise her. However, Kurt wasn't sire that Puck was handling it so well. After his stint in juvie Kurt had begun thinking the boy may have been attempting to reach out for someone to help him. Looking at the happy little girl smiling up at him giggling as she tugged at his tie he realized that where he ever to have a child even this young he didn't think he could do what they had. Really though as Quinn had let them know she hadn't really given Noah the choice to keep her. Kurt held Beth closer and kissed her check. "You know Beth, your mother and father love you so very much. I just thought you should know." Kurt quickly remembered something he had found in a shop earlier and thought it was perfect for her so he reached into his bag for it and pulled out a silver tiara. He had thought it was a perfect addition to his still growing collection but this was exactly what a little princess like Beth needed. He placed it on her head and pulled out his camera phone to take a few pictures. After a little he sent one of the two of them to Mercedes.

**Look who I ran into at the mall. She's a little Princess don't you think? - Kurt**

Kurt looked back at Beth who was smiling up at him, she giggled and cuddled up to his chest as he held her he sang quietly to her and she drifted off to the sound of Kurt singing 'Beth' , the song that had caused Noah to chose the name. Once her breathing steadied he placed her in her stroller and watched her sleep before he pulled out his cell and took a picture quickly typing a message

**She looks just like you. When I look into her eyes it is almost as though I am staring into yours. She reminds me of you too. Toys and all. –Kurt**

He found the contact and hit send as Shelby returned.

"How was she?"

"She was perfect, thank you for letting me spend some time with her. I didn't realize how much I missed her," Kurt said standing up to leave.

"Kurt," Shelby said pulling out a card. "Here it is my number and address. If you want maybe you could stop by sometime. I am sure she'd love to see you. Oh and don't forget your tiara." She said smiling looking at the tiara that had begun to fall from her head.

Kurt took the card smiling. "I would love to. No it's hers it's important for a little princess to have a tiara." He handed the bag to Shelby. "The case is inside the bag and next time I see you I will bring a polish for it."

"Thanks. Soon I hope. It is good for her to see she was loved even by those who are friends of her biological parents."

Kurt nodded and leaned down to give Beth a kiss before saying goodbye to Shelby and going to find the rest of the Warblers.

He looked down at his phone seeing he got a text from Blaine.

**He turned me down. Where are you. We need to leave, it ended terribly. – Blaine**

Kurt opened the conversation and typed a quick response.

**Sorry. That is rough. I ran in to someone and am on my way back to the car now. See you soon. – Kurt**

He reached the parking garage and saw the car and the boys and slid in to the back next to Blaine who sat moping.

He turned towards him and Kurt smiled at him supportively, It was funny he had been so hurt before but now it seemed like such a ridiculous thing to be upset about. " I really am sorry, Blaine. I know how much it hurts to be rejected."

Blaine gave him a small smile "Thanks Kurt, but before he could say anything else Kurt's phone went off and when he looked at it he smiled and was shocked as he turned to Blaine. "Sorry hold that thought I have to take this."

He slid to answer the call and smiled as he spoke. "Hello, there Noah Puckerman."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blaine gave him a small smile "Thanks Kurt, but before he could say anything else Kurt's phone went off and when he looked at it he smiled and was shocked as he turned to Blaine. "Sorry hold that thought I have to take this."**__**  
><strong>__**He slid to answer the call and smiled as he spoke. "Hello, there Noah Puckerman."**_

"Hey, Kurt. You know you're the only person besides my ma who calls me that."

"Rachel does too, I've heard her. Besides it's your name, so therefore I will call you by it. If you change your name legally to 'Puck' I'd grudgingly call you that, however as far as I know you haven't, so I will continue to call you Noah."

"Whatever and I yell at Rachel ever time she does. Anyway the reason I was calling..."

"I assume you received the photos I sent you"

"I did. Thanks. God, she's getting big." Noah sighed over the receiver.

"Yes, she is. She looks like you, you know. Gaga, Noah, she's breathtaking. Really there was no way she wouldn't be. Not with your genes and Quinn's. This little girl will be fending off the boys when she gets older." Kurt said with smile on his face because he had an inkling how Noah would take that.

**"No way!"**She won't be dating until she's 35." Noah yelled into the phone, just as Kurt expected, and just like any father would react to the thought of their little girl growing up.

Kurt laughed, really laughed, surprising Noah. "I'm not sure that will work unless you plan on locking her in a tower like some fairytale princess. Although she does have the tiara for it."

"Then that's what I'll do." Noah said sounding scarily serious. "A total Rapunzel or Fiona deal, in a tower, and then if some jerk does wind up trying to get to her then..."

"Noah," Kurt said fondly, "you can't do that. Besides, I won't allow it. If it makes you feel better, how about I let you interrogate and terrify her dates instead."

"Yeah okay. I could deal with that." Noah sounded as though he was thinking of all the fun he could have. Kurt smiled.

"You know for any of that to be possible, you're going to need to suck it up and face your fear that keep you from going and seeing Beth again."

"I know. It's hard, being there with her and knowing that I can't take her home with me. I miss her so much and I've never even been able to spend that much time with her."

Kurt frowned. "I can't even imagine how that must feel, but it isn't worth it to spend even a few hours with her then not be with her at all?"

"Dammit Kurt, why do you have to go and say something like that. Makes what I've been doing sound as dumb as it is."  
>"I can't help it that you need me to make sure you're not messing up. What do you say I call Shelby up and offer to babysit. You, me and Beth."<p>

"You'd do that? You'd risk your perfect clothing?" Noah chuckled at the idea of Kurt around a messy baby.

"What are you talking about? I love kids. I babysit for my older cousin's kids all the time. Children love me. We play dress-up, watch movies, play dolls, tea parties, sing, color. I have a blast. Children are innocent. They don't pre-judge you like teens and adults do."

"But babies? They spit up on you, drool. They're sticky all the time for no reason at all. They're messy." Noah just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"I love them. I want kids when I am older. I can't wait." Kurt was smiling thinking about a future with children and a husband. The husbands face was blurry, but they were happy and in love.

"I can see it. You'd make an amazing father. You'd support your kids no matter what, be there and love them."

"Papa", Kurt said.

"Huh?"

"I'd be Papa. My husband would be Dad."

"Oh," Noah said.

"Yeah, but thanks for that. You know you'd be a great father if given the chance too." Kurt knew it was true. He saw the love that showed in Noah's face whenever he mentioned Beth and could hear it in his voice too, even now.

"Thanks Kurt."

"For what?"

"For thinking I could be a good dad."

"There was never a doubt in my mind."

Puck smiled into the phone as he spoke "So what do you say we give Shelby a call and see about the two of us watching Beth. I can't wait to see you in action. Besides we're going to need the practice."

"What do you mean _practice_?" Kurt asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, what do you say you call Shelby and then we can go to dinner."

"Noah," Kurt asked, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes. So what do you say?"

"Okay. Alright. Let's see where this goes. I'm trusting you Noah. Please don't hurt me." Kurt said in a moment of pure trust and honesty. "I can't take any more heart break. I'm not sure I could survive it."

"I know," Noah said. "I've wanted to ask you out for awhile now. Just wasn't sure you'd say yes. I'm trusting you too, Kurt. We're both taking a risk here but I'm hoping it will be all worth it."

"I know. So what time should I expect you to pick me up?"

Noah laughed. "Be ready by 7:30. I'll see you tonight Kurt."

"See you tonight Noah." Kurt ended the call and couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He had a date tonight. He found Shelby's number in his phone and hit call all the while thinking about what he was going to wear tonight, on his date, with Noah.

"Hello?" Shelby answered.

Kurt smiled this could be the start of something good. "Hi, Shelby, it's Kurt. I wanted to talk to you about something..."

The End...

***Not really the end though I was really only planning on maybe writing a oneshot of them babysitting but now I think I might add the dinner too.. not sure but this is it for now give me some time to work on a few other things I am in the process of writing. Let me know if you would be interested in more.***


End file.
